Tsumikimikan
Sexy turtleseed user @tsumikimikan (a.k.a. tsumemeki memekan) is a slave to her memes and is in love with tsumiki mikan. While she is typically called tsumemeki, her real name is morgan. Her greatest accomplishment is taking this canon username and using it for memes and tsumiki mikan appreciation. As she says every day, "Daily reminder that Tsumiki Mikan deserved better." -Morgan Tsumikimikan. Aside from Hardcore Fucking Memer, she also holds the title of Ultimate Naoto Fucker, and once it took her only 10 seconds to like a seed that said "naoto". She is literally so gay for Naoto Shirogane she will fight you on this. Though its hard to believe, she does enjoy things other than memes and tsumiki mikan. Some of these things include Dangan Ronpa and SDR2, PMMM, and NGE. Basically overrated anime. Thats her shit. Even though her main artform is memeing, she also draws cute girls sometimes. Her tumblr is at kirigiri-kyoukos and she would totally appreciate it if you followed her there!! She thanks you if you read all this and also all her friends on turtleseed are memes and anime trash. She is infamous for her Journey of 100 Memes, which you can read about here. Testimonials " @tsumikimikan hey guess what .... ... ur gay" - @zetsubou "Hardcore Fucking Memer." - @bipperpines "tsumemeki is the SHIT and also a Radical Memer." -@shinjis "Tsumemeki Memekan" - @tsumikimikan "average ts user makes 3 memes a day" factoid actualy just statistical error. average ts user makes 0 memes per day. memes @tsumikimikan, w" - @eva01 "a testimonial for @tsumikimikan : 'it honk not'" - @maizonos "of @tsumikimikan KnowYourMeme HATES her. Local memer exposes secret on how to meme it up. Learn her $5 weird old tip." -@zetsubou "@tsumikimikan tsumemeki, urgay" -@imgay "@tsumikimikan thank u Private Memekan of the Pan Platoon" -@shinjis "your meme game is incredible" -@monaka "whenever i get in the top 3 of hatch 100 i always pray that @tsumikimikandoesn't come up with a new meme within the hour" -@zetsubou "@tsumikimikan Testimonial: where are all these memes coming from please im drowning in the memes stop these memes stop them the memes are-" -@Tadashi "Gay." - @bagel "ur very gay also a meme,, ' soudas so straight. straight as a line, but not like a circle line. a straight line'"-@kazuichisouda "machinima reviews @tsumikimikan: "it's like skyrim with memes"" -@zetsubou "good shit op!!!!" -@maizonos "very rad and cool being that also showers the world with memes and awesome character appreciation! they are great." "do it for the meme" -@zetsubou and @tsumikimikan "@tsumikimikan Hello, meme seller. I am going onto Turtleseed, and I want your strongest memes." -@zetsubou "PM naoto fricker: im gay and a Nerd rip" -@tsumikimikan herself "tsumiki mikan would b proud" -@maizonos "im gay 4 tsumiki were probably all gay 4 tsumiki" -@shinjis "my favorite naoto fucker" - @gender "proud rise and naoto fucker" -@pyrrha "TSUMEMEKI IS GAY" -NAGEL CREW "call 1-800-memenow for ts user @tsumikimikan to tell you some sick gay memes" -@nishinoya "we're both gay memes and naoto fuckers" - @seulgi "*morgan voice* IM NOT CRYING THERES JUST BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR IN MY EYES" -@kazuichisouda (( side note: @tsumikimikan is not a fuckign scene kid and does not actually like botdf loves botdf)) "@tsumikimikan tsumiki the shsl naoto fucker" -@masaru * morgan: leave testimonials * me: no (@kazuichisouda) "cutest gay to ever meme" -@soulgems "PM hinata fricker: MORGER OF MORGER AND MORGER" -@kazuichisouda